WHAT TO DO?
by CreamBombSugarLoafie
Summary: Chase and Nicole are in love, but so are their parents. Nicole gets scared and their parents still don't know whats happening. Please Read and Review
1. 1

DRIVE ME CRAZY: My FanFiction: Chase Hammond and Nicole Merris: The Parents and the Kids **__**

DRIVE ME CRAZY: My FanFiction: Chase Hammond and Nicole Merris: **The Parents and the Kids**

Nicole: Sure. You two think about here and uh, we'll go think about it in the tree house.

****

(Scene: Bowling Alley)

****

Chase: You do realize what this means right?

****

Nicole: Sure, do you?

****

Chase: It's not that hard to understand. But what do we do now? They are obviously in love, they have to be to… move in together. So do we just ignore out feelings and move in with them? Do we ignore our feelings and go off to college and forget each other? What do we do?

****

Nicole: (screaming) I don't know!

(A few people in near-by lanes look over and Nicole blushes.)

****

Chase: (hugs Nicole) I'm sorry. It's just so complicated.

****

Nicole: You think I don't know this? (Steps back from Chase's embrace) I have always loved you. But our parents… what do we do now?

****

Chase: We have to talk to them.

****

Nicole: Why? Can't we just pretend they are still just neighbors and get on with our lives?

****

Chase: No. We can't. We have to figure this out. Somehow I think we will. (Hugs Nicole)

****

(Scene: Nicole and Janet Merris's Living Room)

****

Janet: (Sitting next to Roger Hammond) What did you kids want to tell us?

****

Chase: (puts his hand on Nicole's knee) We are in love.

****

Nicole: (gives Chase a look and stands up) No! I mean… we are like… going out. But love… I don't…

****

Chase: (stands up and looks at Nicole) But I thought you said…

****

Nicole: Things change.

****

Chase: Like what? What changed from then to now? You just suddenly stop loving me?

****

Nicole: No. Yes. I don't know. But my Mom and Dad…

****

Chase: But I thought you guys worked that out.

****

Nicole: That doesn't change the past of marriage. (Runs out of the room almost in tears)

****

Chase: (Looks at adults) WHAT? (Runs out to chase after Nicole)

****

Janet: Well, that certainly went well.

****

Roger: Yeah, I'll say.


	2. 2

DRIVE ME CRAZY: My FanFiction: Chase Hammond and Nicole Merris: The Parents and the Kids **__**

DRIVE ME CRAZY: My FanFiction: Chase Hammond and Nicole Merris**: The Parents and the Kids**

Author's Note: Sorry it toke like a month to update this thing. Thanks for all the reviews though! There's like almost 20 ad it's only the first chapter! Anywho… I've just been trying to figure out how to add more… I kinda made a bad choice in where I left off last time BUT! I'm working on it. Haha. Anyways, thanks again for the great reviews, hope you like it.

(Scene: Steps of Time Zone High)

****

Nicole: Life Sucks!

****

Di: Why? You have a great boyfriend!

****

Nicole: Correction: I used_ to have a great boyfriend. We broke up._

****

Di: Why? Chase is so perfect for you! And he's gorgeous too.

****

Nicole: I know… but, I just got scared. See, my mom and his dad… now they're in love as well. And I got all freaked out and denied it when Chase told them that we were in love too.

****

Di: But why?

****

Nicole: (sighs) My parents… my Dad. I mean, we kinda worked that all out between us, but still. What if me and Chase get married and then suddenly it doesn't work out and we get a divorce. And what if we have kids! I don't wanna wreak them like my parents did to me. It wouldn't be fair.

****

Di: But you and Chase love each other! Why are you thinking so far in the future! You should just focus on now! Besides… this is only high school… high school flings never work out.

****

Nicole: I know that's how it usually works out… but I've known Chase all my life. We've been best friends since we were 1! I've always_ loved him. This isn't just a high school fling. High school love is for saps… that's what I said. Now I wish I could take it back._

****

Di: But Chase loved you! You should go back to him! It wouldn't hurt anyone, you know.

****

Nicole: Yeah, except Darcy… (Laughs) that'll be one face to see.

****

Di: (Smiles triumphantly) So, you're going back to Chase?

****

Nicole: (Stands up) I'm not sure. I have to think about it… thanks though Di, you're great. Bye! (Walks away)

****

Di: (Sighs and shakes her head) This should be interesting…

****

(Scene: Local Burger Place)

****

Brad: I can't believe I was such an idiot to let her go so easily…

****

Alicia: Oh, get over it already! You big baby. (Picks up tray and dumps it in the trash can. Leaves the building) Can't mope over Nicole the whole day with that cheeser now can I? Or was it Kathy he was talking about? Anyway… oh look! Hottie at 7! (Walks casually up to random guy in parking lot)


End file.
